Star & Wolf
by seira974
Summary: Quand une étoile rencontre un loup beaucoup se demande ce que cela pourrait donner, grâce à l'histoire qui va suivre nous allons enfin pouvoir le découvrir. Toute première fic, Soyez indulgents.
1. Chapter 1

Star & Wolf

_C'est ma toute première fic, donc je suis pas très douée, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vos avis m'aiderons peut-être à progresser._

Star & Wolf

**Chapitre 1 : Vacances & Bonne nouvelle**

Nous sommes au Japon, à l'université Todai. La sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours vient de retentir.

Tous les élèves se hâtent pour sortir, de l'enceinte de l'établissement, parmi eux sakura Kinomoto, jeune étudiante de 19 ans en deuxième année de médecine. Elle est la fille la plus populaire de l'université et il y a de quoi elle à un corps à en faire baver quelques un et à en faire envier quelques une, avec une silhouette parfaite et un regard des plus envoûtants de par sa couleur pareil à une émeraude. Même si elle est très célèbre ici il n'en est rien, elle reste toujours naturelle, c'est là l'une des caractéristique qui fait son charme.

Aujourd'hui notre chère fleur de cerisier, à un rendez-vous dans une agence, pour quelle raison ? Nous n'allons pas tarder à le découvrir, elle était enfin arrive sur le parking et entra dans sa Mini Cooper, et démarra. Une quinzaine de minute plus tard elle arriva au pied d'un gigantesque immeuble, elle pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans prendre la peine de passer par l'accueil et monta jusqu'au dernier étage, à peine eut elle le temps de sortir de l'ascenseur, qu'elle fut bloqué par quelqu'un.

_Sakura enfin te voilà ! S'exclama alors l'individu._

_Oui me voilà. Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure Tiffany ?_

Tiffany, c'était le nom de cette jeune qui n'était autre que la meilleure amie et cousine. Elle avait de long cheveux comme Sakura mais contrairement à cette dernière qui les a de couleur miel, celle-ci les a noirs au reflet mauves, une silhouette tout aussi parfaite que sa cousine, tout ceci associés à de magnifique yeux d'un bleu saphir.

_Je vais très bien merci, répondit-elle, finir les cours plus tôt m'a bien arrangé, j'en ai profité pour te dessiner de nouvelles tenues de scène._

_Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, mais puisque maintenant on est en vacances tu aurais pu attendre tu auras tout le temps après. Bon il faut que j'aille voir papa, tu viens avec moi ?_

_Bien sûr !_

Elles se dirigèrent donc, dans un bureau qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir, elle frappa à la porte et entra après avoir entendu un léger « entrez ».

_Ah c'est toi Sakura ! S'exclama un homme d'une quarantaine d'année._

_Bonjour papa, comment vas-tu ?_

_Très bien ma fille, je suppose que tu es contente d'être enfin en vacances, lui demanda-t-il._

_Oui tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tous ces examens me sortaient par les yeux._

_Ne t'en fais pas je m'en doute un peu, je suis passé par là moi aussi, mais contrairement à toi je ne suis pas une vedette._

Une vedette. Oui une vedette de la chanson, notre chère Sakura est la plus grande star que n'ai jamais connu le Japon jusqu'ici, mais pas seulement, même si elle se produit essentiellement au Japon elle est connu dans toute l'Asie. Même si elle est extrêmement célèbre personne ne connaît sa véritable identité car elle utilise un nom de scène, qui est Ayu. Mais également elle porte des lentilles de contacts et parfois même une perruque quand bon lui semble pour être sûr que l'on ne puisse la pas reconnaître. Bien maintenant, revenons à notre fleur de cerisier.

_C'est vrai, d'ailleurs il ne vaudrait mieux que tu n'essaye pas, sans vouloir te vexer._

_Ça ne me vexe pas dut tout, chacun à son talent, et moi c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la chanson dit-il en souriant. Bien maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuse si je t'ai fais venir c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Toi et ton équipe vous partais pour Hong-Kong._

_Hein qui qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu te fiche de moi là ! s'exclama-t'elle. _

_Non je t'assure, un vieil ami à moi possède un grand restaurant là-bas et il va fêter l'anniversaire de sa fille qui est l'une de tes plus grande fan, et son cadeau de sa part se sera toi, si tu es d'accord bien entendu._

_Mais comment ça, tu vas m'offrir en cadeau ?_

_Mais non ma Saki, intervins Tiffany, ce qu'il veut te dire c'est que tu feras un petit concert pour cette fille à l'occasion de son anniversaire, c'est ça le cadeau. Ce que tu peut être naïve parfois ma chérie, poursuivit-elle en souriant _

_Oui je sais, bon et bien c'est d'accord, je n'ai jamais déçus mes fans ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Je vais pourvoir voir un autre pays que le Japon je suis trop contente, bon à part la dernière fois j'étais à Paris pour mon clip mais ce n'est pas la même chose, Tyff tu te rends compte on va à Hong-Kong !_

_Oui, je sais._

_Sakura ? Intervint son père. J'ai loué un appartement là-bas, je tiens à ce que tu puisses y rester pendant tes vacances, cela te permettra de visiter un peu la ville, et te reposer surtout, jusqu'à ce que je t'appel. Par contre ton équipe de danseurs et musiciens seront avec toi seulement pour l'anniversaire, Jin veut travailler de nouvelle chorégraphie et ensuite ils tiennent à aller voir leur famille pendant leur temps libre. Cela ne pose pas de problèmes._

_Non au contraire, je suis contente pour eux après tout ce temps ils pourront enfin passer beaucoup de temps avec leur famille._

_Bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse rentrer préparer vos affaires vous partez demain._

_D'accord ! répondirent-elles en cœurs._

Le lendemain nos deux japonaises préférées décolèrent pour Hong-Kong, qui sait ce qui pourrait les attendre là-bas…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Hong-Kong et rencontre**

Quand l'avion atterrit, il devait être près de midi. Les deux jeunes filles se hâtèrent pour récupérer leurs bagages, et trouver un taxi. Une fois fait elles s'empressèrent de donner au chauffeur l'adresse que leur avait indiquée Fujitaka. Environ une heure plus tard, le taxi ralentit et finit par se garer devant le parking privée d'un immeuble.

Nos deux japonaises descendirent de voiture et tout en approchant du bâtiment, elles admirèrent les environs. C'est alors que Sakura rompit le silence régnant sur les lieux.

_C'est endroit est vraiment très plaisant, et en plus de cela le quartier à l'air calme._

_Oui tu as raison, répondit sa cousine. Mais peut-être aussi parce que c'est un quartier privée. Je trouve que cet endroit est parfait pour te reposer quand tu en aura le loisir._

_Pas faux, mais maintenant que j'y pense, nous n'avons pas les clés. Comment on va faire ?_

_Pas d'affolement la rassura-t-elle. D'après ton père une personne doit venir à notre rencontre pour nous les apporter._

C'est alors qu'une voix masculine les interpella, ce qui coupa court à leur conversation.

_Veuillez m'excuser mesdemoiselles est-ce que par hasard vous ne seriez pas Sakura Kinomoto et Tomoyo Daidoji ?_

_Oui c'est nous ! répondirent-elles en cœur._

_C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je me présente, Shigure Sôma votre nouveau manager._

_Nouveau manager ?! fit une Sakura étonnée. Mais … qu'est il arrivé à l'ancien._

_Rien de bien méchant, votre père lui a seulement confié une autre tâche._

_D'accord je comprends. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est vous qui deviez nous apporter les clés ?_

_Tout à fait ! D'ailleurs les voici, je vous accompagne, laissez-moi prendre vos bagages._

_Merci, dit Sakura avec le sourire dont elle seule a le secret._

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois au sein de l'immeuble tout en faisant connaissance. Arrivées à l'ascenseur, le manager appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage quand les porte s'ouvrirent, elles laissèrent place à un couloir ne vers qu'une seule et unique porte. Dès que nos trois amis arrivèrent vers celle-ci, Shigure sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Sakura était abasourdit parce qu'elle voyait.

_Wouah, fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer._

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, les lieux ont étaient totalement aménagées avant votre arrivée, tout ceci tient sur deux étages par conséquent vous ne manquerez pas de places. Vu vos expressions je présume que vous êtes ravis._

_Assurément !_

_Bien ! Que diriez-vous de faire un petit tour de la ville et j'en profite pour vous inviter à dîner, vous ne rentrerez pas trop tard promis ! Il faut bien que vous vous reposez après tout puisque nous commençons les répétitions dès demain._

_Et bien, nous serieons ravis de visiter, dirent-elles amusées._

_Allons-y dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps._

Nos trois compagnons, visitèrent les rues de Hong-Kong tout l'après-midi. Sakura et Tomoyo taient toutes deux émerveillées par ce qu'elles voyaient. En début de soirée Shigure les mena dans un restaurant qui paraissait bien accueillant.

_Voilà nous y sommes, s'exclama Shigure._

_Où sommes-nous ? demanda Sakura._

_C'est ici qu'aura lieu la surprise party, rit-il._

_Ah oui je comprends mieux._

_L'espace te convient-il ?_

_Oh oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, en plus l'espace scénique est plutôt grand, on pourra faire un mini concert grandiose._

_Parfait alors, j'ai hâte d'y être. Tiens pendant que j'y pense, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais je ne suis pas si vieux je n'ai que 31 ans._

_D'accord…_

_Tiens mais c'est Shigure, intervint une vois étrangère._

_Tiens Horo ! Sa va comme tu veux ?_

_Super, qui sont ces demoiselles qui t'accompagnent ?_

_Ah oui ! Pardon, je te présente Sakura et sa cousine Tomoyo. Les filles lui c'est Horohoro._

_Salut les filles._

_Salut, répondirent-elles en cœur._

_Vous venez voir mon père pour les préparatifs je paris ? demanda-t-il soudain._

_Mais comment tu … Commença Sakura._

_Shigure n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis qu'il sait que c'est lui qui s'occupe de toi. Et puis on me la fait pas à moi tu peux mettre des lentilles et changer de coiffures je te reconnaitrais quant même, j'ai un don pour ça. Mais t'inquiète miss, avec moi ton secret est bien gardé, dans le cas contraire tu peux me tuer._

_Si Shigure te fait entièrement confiance, alors je peux en faire autant._

_Merci princesse, bon je vous laisse les mecs doivent m'attendre, donc vaut mieux pas que je traîne si je ne veux pas que le grand chef sort les crocs. Peut-être à plus tard les filles si vous êtes encore là quand je reviens._

Tout le monde se mit à rire, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci est franchit le seuil de la porte.

_Il est drôlement sympathique, s'interrompis Sakura._

_Oui c'est un brave garçons disons plutôt jeune homme, il a la vingtaine après tout dit-il en souriant. Bien ! Maintenant que l'on a vu le fils, si nous allions voir le père ?_

_Oui allons-y répondirent-elles en cœur._

Nos jeunes amis ont eu de belles surprises aujourd'hui, sans parler des merveilleuses rencontres. Y en aura-t-il d'autres ? Seule la suite nous le dira…

_Ouhla cela fait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas publié, je m'en excuse mais beaucoup de soucis et en plus avec le bac et tout, je savais plus où donner de la tête si vous voulez avoir un aperçus de ce à quoi peut bien ressembler l'appartement de nos deux japonaises favorites, cliquez sur les liens : __.__ et aussi __.__ . Et je tiens aussi vous remercier pour les reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous aura plus, encore merci._


End file.
